1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for making a hot beverage, and particularly to a compact, self-contained drip-filter coffee maker.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to 1972, nearly all electric coffee makers sold in the United States were of the percolator variety. The only viable alternative for non-commercial coffee makers was instant or powdered coffee which could be made by mixing the powder with hot water. In 1972, the drip-filter method of brewing coffee began to gain in popularity. By 1974, drip-filter machines were outselling percolator coffee makers by a three-to-one margin. Today, the drip-filter coffee brewer remains the preferred method for brewing coffee.
Few coffee makers have been specifically designed for use by a traveler or one desiring a compact coffee maker constructed in a manner to quickly and efficiently brew a small quantity of high quality coffee. Accordingly, there is a need for a compact coffee maker which is simple to operate and does not sacrifice the quality of the coffee drink.
Examples of various forms of compact or portable coffee makers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,597, 4,495,404, and 4,382,402. However, these coffee makers lack one or more of the qualities necessary to provide a small quantity of coffee quickly and efficiently without sacrificing the quality of the taste of the coffee.